Accepting input data associated with two companies typically comprises a complicated and inefficient process with little flexibility. A user requesting items may not have the ability to associate purchasing information with the two companies. The user may be limited by an inability to generate associations. Accordingly, there exists a need in the art to overcome at least some of the deficiencies and limitations described herein above.